Starting Fresh
by KensOnFire
Summary: Bella is a broken hearted girl who moves to Forks. Edward Cullen is a lonely vampire looking for...ANYBODY! Will they get together, or will Bella be unable to let go of her past?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

I'm so glad to be getting away from Phoenix. The two lovebirds are just so…happy together it makes me sick. I just got dumped by my best friend and boyfriend, Tristen, and I am not over it yet. Tristen had been my best friend for years and my boyfriend since the sixth grade. To find him doing much more than kissing during a game of seven minutes in heaven was too much to take. Especially since it was with my mortal enemy, Leesha!

She has been a total bitch to me since I started going out with Tristen, but e had always said that I was his girl and no slut could take that away from me. After finding them in the closet basically "doing the nasty", I couldn't take it. I ran home in tears, and made a plan.

I couldn't live without Tristen, and I was going to kill myself. I had gone to the pharmacy and the local Liquor Mart and picked up enough painkillers and booze to kill a small nation of suicidal teens. Just before I blacked out, Renee came in and found me. I was rushed to the hospital and saved. I feel better about Tristen now, but it's a good idea to go before he tries to get his sleazy hands on me again.


	2. Edward looks for a girlfriend

Chapter 1:

Bella's POV

Forks is a lot…greener than I remember. Charlie is really nice, and I want to reconnect with him. For now though, I'm going to concentrate on surviving school here. I'm sure Charlie will appreciate having some company for all his years of being alone.

"Hey, Bella, I got you a welcoming present." said Charlie.

"Hmmm? What is it?" I said.

"A car!"

"Wow, that's awesome!" I had always wanted a car, but Renee was too worried to let me drive much in Phoenix. After telling me about this car, our conversation sort of fizzled out into silence. I am not much of a big talker, and apparently, neither is Charlie. I was also sort of tired, so I was glad when we pulled up to the house. The car Charlie got me was an old truck, and I loved it.

"Thank-you Charlie, this truck is amazing!" I really loved this truck.

"Really? I thought it was a nice truck, I didn't expect you to be this excited."

"Now I have a way to get around!" Charlie really is a nice dad. After getting settled in, I went to sleep. I had to prepare for tomorrow. I was going to be the new kid, and it wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Wake up Bella, it's time for school."

"Already?" I had been tossing and turning over Tristen all night. I guess I wasn't fully over him. I just kept repeating m mantra: Tristen sucks and you don't like him. Tristen sucks and you don't like him. It didn't work very well. I still liked him. I couldn't just turn off my emotions because he cheated on me.

"Ok Char…Dad, I'll go get ready for school." After getting dresses and eating some breakfast, it was time for school. Oh joy.

"Hi, you must be Isabella Swan, I'm Mike." When I arrived at school, this boy came over and immediately started talking to me. Not wanted to seem unfriendly, I chatted with him, and agreed to have lunch with him. This new school seemed pretty cool. I mean, their mascot was the SPARTANS! But it was kind of gross, how all the guys were ogling me. I guess everyone in Forks had grown up with each other, and a new girl was big news. It still creeped me out though. I was an average girl, not extraordinary looking, so I wasn't that big a deal. I was also off limits, because of the Tristen thing. Finally, it was time for lunch.

Edward's POV:

Another boring school day. I hated going to school, but I had to keep up appearances of actually being 17. At least Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper had each other. I was instructed to look for a girlfriend by everyone. They had said that I had been alone for enough time. I looked for other vampires, but there appeared to only be out family in the area. So, I was forced to look through the humans. None of them appealed to me, until lunch of that fateful day that would change everything.

**A/N: Oh, a cliff-hanger! I'll try to update ASAP. Review, please.**


	3. The Scent! It's so Enticing!

Chapter 2:

Edward's POV:

As I walked into the cafeteria, I continued my mission to find a girlfriend. Same old people who have been here forever, Jessica and Lauren openly ogling me, and nobody interesting.

"Come on Edward, there has to be somebody right for you!" said Emmet.

"They can't all disgust you." joked Jasper.

"Yeah, if I wasn't with Rosalie, that Lauren chick is pretty hot…OWW! I WAS KIDDING!" Emmet deserved that last one. Lauren was a slut. As I was thinking of Lauren, it hit me.

The most appealing scent I had ever smelled. I looked around in full predator mode for whatever was producing this scent. It was a beautiful human, with long brown hair, and deep brown eyes that I could fall into. She was so tempting that it hurt. I couldn't, not here! Especially not here, with all these humans around. She was so beautiful; I didn't want to hurt her.

"Alice, I have a problem."

"Is it the new girl?" Alice whispered tensely. She didn't have to ask, she already knew.

"Yeah, it's her. She smells so good! I don't want to hurt her; I have to leave, just for a few minutes to compose myself."

"Okay, I'll go with you, to help you calm down." Alice and I left quickly. I breathed in some fresh, non blood-filled air. I could still taste her scent and my venom in my mouth.

"Okay Edward, calm down! You can't kill her here; she is the police chief's daughter! I can see us making friends with her. I think you can hold off." Alice had no idea what she was talking about, this girl was killing me. I was already dead, and yet I felt like I was dying, her scent was so strong.

"At least I don't have any classes with her." Alice was looking at me strangely.

"Right?"

"Well…" Alice trailed off.

"What, what is it? Do I have a class with her?"

"…Biology." Alice looked sad. I hope she hadn't seen a vision of me killing her. She was the most gorgeous human I had ever seen, and I had this insane desire to keep her safe. Me, keep her safe? HAH! I'm the thing she should be kept safe from.

Bella's POV:

I was glad it was lunch. I wanted to talk to Mike and meet some of his friends. I didn't want to seem totally unapproachable, just to guys who wanted to go out with me. This was apparently not working. I had already been asked out by Tyler and Eric already today. They seemed nice, but I said that I wanted to be friends. When I sat down, Mike's other friends were already there. Jessica and Angela were in my math class, and they seemed nice. Actually, this whole town seemed nice. Everyone was ready to help me get adjusted to Forks high. It was fun, actually. After chatting to Angela for a few minutes I saw them.

**A/N: Next up, Bella's POV on seeing the Cullen's for the first time! Review's help me write faster and better. C:**


	4. Fine like the Sunshine! Aka Head Pervs

Chapter 3:

Bella's POV:

Them. The most beautiful people in the room. A tall blonde girl who could make Heidi Klum look like the ugly sister. She was practically sitting in the lap of a huge muscular guy. He was pretty handsome. They were sitting next to a tall blonde guy and a short pixyish girl who were talking and laughing softly. They were beautiful as well. But the four sitting at the table were nothing compared to the guy sitting with them. He had bronze coloured hair and was tall. He was muscled, but not as muscled as the big one. He appeared to be a god. He was so beautiful!

"Who are those people sitting in the corner?" I asked Jessica. She seemed to be the class gossip, so I knew she would know.

"Those are the Cullen's. They are Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids, but their all together. Emmet, he's the big one, and Rosalie, the blonde. The tall one who looks like he's in pain, that's Jasper. He's with the short one, Alice. Edward hasn't got a girlfriend. He thinks he's too good for the rest of us. I wouldn't mind getting a piece of that ass mmmhmm." So Edward was single! Well, im not ready for another boyfriend but if I was, he would be my first choice. That boy was finer than Cedric Diggory at a carwash on a hot summer day. With his magic wand out. Wow did I just think that? I'm a total pervert in my head.

"He's a little strange though. Look at the way he just ran out of here." said Angela. I looked over and he was gone, and the pixie one ran out after him. Maybe he is a little weird. Best not to get attached to this one. Last time that happened…I don't even want to think about it.

"Bella, what do you have next?" said Mike. He seemed very attached to me already. Mike was ok, but not really boyfriend material. He seemed more like a cute puppy than a boyfriend.

"Biology."

"Can I walk you over there? I have a class nearby."

"Sure."

Mike's POV:

Man that Bella was FIIIIIIIINE! I think I have a chance of getting with her. She doesn't really know anybody here, and if I can establish my self as her guy to everybody else, then maybe I can convince her. She seems like the one for me. I can probably get her in bed within the week.

"Hey Tyler. I have a bet to make."

"Really? What is it?" Tyler loved bets. He was going to grow up and be a professional gambler. Who ends up marrying that skunk Lauren.

"I bet you I can get Bella Swan to sleep with me in two weeks." I thought two weeks was a safer bet than one.

"Deal! You know she loves me." Arrogant Prick.

"Twenty bucks?"

"Done and done. Playa play!"


	5. Sweet Caveman Lovin'

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated lately. i'm a really busy person, but that's really no excuse :(**

**Disclaimer:**

**Do I own Twilight: No. It's Stephenie Meyers, but i'm not going on a rant about her "godliness" or her "godly" books. **

**Chapter 4:**

**Bella's POV:**

My next class was biology. Mike tried to ask me out, but I told him the same thing as I told Eric and Tyler. I don't want a relationship, but we could be friends. I repeated my mantra over and over after Mike went to his class.

"Isabella Cullen?" said Mr. Banner. Of course he knew who I was. Everyone else did.

"Yes, but please call me Bella."

"Ok, Bella, there is one seat left by Edward." .God. It was the bronze god. I GET TO SIT WITH THE BRONZE GOD! I went to sit down beside him and he looked mildly repulsed. I wondered why that was. I sniffed my hair. It smelled of strawberries, an innocent enough scent. Maybe he had some issues.

**Edward's POV**:

Oh. Shit. I got to my biology period and was prepared to sit through another boring class when she walked in. It was the beautiful human, who I learned was named Isabella. She had to be the most stunning human I had seen in my lifetime. She looked very fragile, and a delicious blush was spreading on her face from being introduced in front of the class. This is horrible. I don't want to drink her blood, but I really do. Oh great, Mr. Banner's making her sit next to me. I wish I could interact and be friends with her like Alice said, but it would just be too hard. I'll just try not to breathe around her.

"Hello." said Bella. I merely pushed the slide over to her. I didn't want to seem rude, but if I talked, I'd probably breathe, and if I took a breathe, it was all over. We sat in silence for the remainder of the hour. As soon as the class was done, I ran as fast as humanly possible. I need to switch out of this class, lest I hurt Bella.

**Bella's POV:**

I left Biology feeling confused. Edward was so distant, it was weird. It's not like I knew him personally or anything, but it's sort of rude not to at least attempt conversation with your lab partner. At least I was definitely not going to get attached to this boy. I went to my next class and mulled our interactions throughout the day over again. First time I saw him, he ran out of the cafeteria. Second time, he totally ignores me. Maybe his family has some sort of vendetta against ours? Charlie could have arrested the burly one or the tall, pained one. They look like they might sometimes get into trouble with each other. Oh well, best not to ponder too much. I'll just be pleasant to him, and if he ignores me, it's no big deal.

**Edward's POV:**

"Please, Miss Cope, can I switch out of Biology, maybe into a different time slot or just a different course all together?" I was trying my hardest to get away from Bella. Her image was already wrapping herself around my brain. And her scent! It was like grade A meth to a drug addict. It was the best thing I had ever smelled. She also seemed like a very nice person. I'd like to get to know her, but I know that it's impossible.

"What's wrong with Mr. Banner Edward? Has he done something to offend you?" said Miss Cope. She was always trying to get Jasper, Emmet, or Me to come into the "nurse's office". It was very gross, especially since I was old enough to be her grandfather.

"No, there's nothing wrong with Mr. Banner, I just don't want to do biology."

"Well, I'm sorry Edward, but there are no other courses available. You're just going to have to take biology."

"That's fine Miss Cope, thank-you for trying anyways." I flashed my dazzling smile and then swiftly walked out.

**Bella's POV:**

"No, there's nothing wrong with Mr. Banner, I just don't want to do biology."

"Well, I'm sorry Edward, but there are no other courses available. You're just going to have to take biology." As I was walking into the office, I heard this little exchange between Edward and Miss Cope. The nerve of him! I'm not a terrible person, nor do I have any oozing flesh wounds or funky aromas. Why does he hate me? I finished up my business in the office and then walked to my truck to go home.

**Edward's POV:**

"So, how was Biology Edward" asked Alice. She didn't need to ask since she already knew; it was more for the sake of everyone else in the car.

"Terrible. I spent the entire hour thinking of how to kill off my biology classmates the quickest so I could drink Bella, and trying not to breathe."

"Ouch. So, is this Bella chick hot? Because if she is, then…OWW! Rose, why must you hit so hard?" said Emmet. Of course he'd try to pick up Bella, even though he had Rosalie. But she is my woman! Wow, my woman? I sound like I want to take her back to the cave and make sweet caveman love. This is exactly what I want to do.

"In my opinion, she is the most beautiful human that I have ever seen. It just makes me sad that I can't get close to her."

"You could try, Edward. I still see us being friends." said Alice. Always the eternal optimist.


End file.
